


Double candy canes

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Isaac, Big Brother Stiles Stilinski, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Complete, Elf Derek Hale, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Grumpy Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Real Men Wear Tights, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Cora, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: Stiles has to take his little brothers Scott and Isaac to see Santa (it's his punishment for missing Thanksgiving).
While waiting in line for Santa, they meet a grumpy elf who is wearing candy cane tights and a hat with an annoying bell.





	

Stiles was not a patient person at the best of times. It seemed that he only had a certain amount of patience granted per the year, and by the time December rolled around, he could only spare an hour of patience a day. This December, his father and stepmother were obviously testing his patience _and_ his goodwill, because they'd asked Stiles to take his younger brothers to the mall to see Santa, twelve damn days before Christmas. At least the year before they'd organised it earlier in the month, and Stiles had taken them without complaint. This year had his finals and last-minute papers to finish, so Stiles had stayed back over Thanksgiving, promising to return to Beacon Hills for Christmas instead. This was probably his punishment.

 

While Stiles loved his family and spending time with his baby brothers wasn't actually too traumatising, spending time with his baby brothers and a million other stressed-out people in the throes of Christmas decorations and inane Christmas tunes that _never fucking ended_ was not his idea of a good time. Especially when Scott and Isaac were in grumpy moods and bitching at each other every other minute until he could practically feel the hover-mum behind him breathing down his neck with her judgement.

 

"Scott, Isaac, you need to calm down, okay? We're almost at the front. You can ask Santa for all of your presents then, remember?"

 

Isaac looked up at him, with big green eyes, a cherub face, and the curls to match. "Will Santa give us everything we ask for?"

 

"Santa gives you the special presents. Dad and Mel give you the others, like Santa's little helpers," Stiles recited the same words Melissa and his Dad had been telling him for years, being sure to keep _some_ mystery, but staying careful not to destroy his brother's dreams.

 

"Dean said that Santa's not real," Scott said, arms folded over his chest.

 

"Who's Dean?" Stiles asked, frowning.

 

"Older kid at school. He said Santa's for babies! I'm not a baby!" Scott said, cheeks turning red as the symptoms of a full-on temper tantrum began to appear.

 

_Oh shit_. As much as Stiles loved his brothers, he just knew that if Volcano Scott erupted, then Isaac wouldn't be far behind, and that would probably set off every other child in the line as well. Stiles wondered if he could get his father to arrest this Dean kid for ruining the holiday spirit.

 

" _Ho! Ho! Ho!_ "

 

Santa sounded awfully familiar, but Stiles ignored the passing thought for the moment, going down on one knee to be eye level with Scott. "If Santa's not real, then who's making that noise?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

He breathed a small sigh of relief when Scott's cheeks started returning to their normal colour, and he turned to check on Isaac. Instead, he was greeted with someone's thighs, decorated in skin-tight leggings with _miniature candy canes_ on them.

 

Stiles blinked a couple times, then looked at Scott, Isaac, and back to the tights before standing up to be faced with one of the grumpiest elves he'd ever seen. Sure, he was handsome beyond belief, and his eyes were like an actual real-life kaleidoscope of green, gold, and blue, but the smile on his face looked so plastered on that Stiles wondered if it could be chiseled off in one piece. The Grumpy Elf wore a hat with a bell on the end that made noise every time he moved even the slightest bit. Stiles didn't know whether to wince in sympathy or rip it off in a sudden stroke of empathy.

 

"Uh, hi," he said, a little awkward, and still trying to wrap his head around the tights and the endlessly ringing bell.

 

"You're up next. Kids' names?" the elf asked.

 

"This is Scott and this is Isaac," Stiles introduced, holding their hands so they wouldn't wander or run away. "Scott, Isaac, say hello to... Elf Derek," Stiles said, reading the bright and far too cheerful name tag on Derek's green shirt.

 

"Hello Derek," Isaac said dutifully, clutching Stiles' hand tightly.

 

Scott glowered up at Derek. "You're not a _real_ elf."

 

"If I had a dollar..." Derek muttered, so low that Stiles doubted the kids would hear it. Then somehow, Derek's smile became bigger and even more forced, and he smiled down at Scott, who actually shrank back a little bit. "You're right, Scott. I'm not a real elf. I'm Santa's bodyguard."

 

"What?" Scott looked a little dubious, but seemed to believe that more than the elf persona.

 

"I have to look after Santa. People want to steal his... uh," Derek trailed off abruptly, obviously stuck for a way to continue.

 

"They want to steal his sack of toys 'cause it's magic," Stiles interjected quickly, smiling down at Scott and Isaac.

 

Scott's nose screwed up stubbornly. "Dean says magic..."

 

"Scott! Isaac! Merry Christmas!" Santa called, waving them over.

 

Scott seemed surprised that Santa knew their names, his eyes widening when he realised that Bodyguard/Elf Derek hadn't left their side after learning their names. He and Isaac practically pulled Stiles forward to meet Santa.

 

Stiles let go of their hands as they scrambled up the steps to sit on each of Santa's knees. He remembered his earlier passing thought and on seeing who Santa actually was, Stiles wished he'd taken note of it before.

 

"Oh my god. Is that _Coach Finstock?_ " Stiles said, mouth dropping at the sight of his former Coach wearing a Santa outfit, complete with padding, fake beard, and red suit.

 

"Our usual Santa got sick, and Finstock was the only reserve Santa who answered the phone at 5am this morning," Derek muttered beside him.

 

"Usual Santa? So you do this often?" Stiles asked, grinning.

 

"Someone in my family does; though somehow I've drawn the short stick every year for the past three years. My sisters enjoy torturing me," Derek said, that creepy smile on his face as he waved over to where two women were pointing their phones at him and taking numerous photos. The bell on his hat rung with each movement, and Stiles almost swore he could see Derek's eye twitch each time.

 

"After three years, you think they'd stop," Stiles commented, though he couldn't help but wonder which sister convinced Derek to wear those tights.

 

Derek's reply was stopped by an ear piercing shriek and Stiles looked to where his brothers were _attacking_ Santa. Scott was ripping at Finstock's beard and Isaac was screaming as loud as possible. As Stiles had predicted earlier, the noise started to set off other children in the line until it was a chorus of screams and wails.

 

"Oh shit," Stiles cursed, running forward to try to grab Scott or Isaac, whoever was closest.

 

Derek was beside him, that damn bell ringing on the top of his head, and they both managed to grab a kid each. Then Scott drove his sharp pointed elbow into Derek's crotch and Isaac's sharp tiny nails scored deep lines down Stiles' arm. They both lost their hold on the children, who started attacking Santa again.

 

"Jesus Christ, kids. Calm down! You're both getting coal for Christmas! _Coal!_ " Finstock yelped, trying to get away.

 

"What the hell did he say to them?" Stiles muttered, trying to run around Santa's chair to get to Scott, who was now yelling some sort of war cry that involved coal and fire.

 

He almost tripped over Isaac, who was sobbing and hiding behind a stack of wrapped boxes. Stiles scooped him up and held him close, Isaac immediately grabbing onto Stiles' shirt.

 

"Hey, kiddo. What happened?"

 

"S-Santa said Rudolph ran away with Dancer," Isaac repeated, sniffling and leaving a wet mark against Stiles' neck.

 

"What?"

 

Stiles had no idea how that would've set Scott or Isaac off, but considering Scott had had a meltdown over the ending of Red Riding Hood just last week - _the wolf shouldn't have died, even if killing it saved Red and her grandmother!_ \- he shouldn't have been surprised.

 

"Scott! Stop where you are right now!" Stiles called out in his most firm big brother voice ever.

 

Scott continued to run and yell. In the line, parents were finally calming their own children down, and were severely judging Stiles' lack of control. _Although_ , Stiles mused, _quite a lot of the women were judging Derek's ass instead_.

 

Derek had finally calmed Finstock down and he was no longer yelling, but one of the other elves - _Greenberg_ \- was running around after Scott and trying to catch him. Scott, of course, thought of this as a new game and was dodging every attempt and outstretched arm. His face was going red though and Stiles knew that if he didn't stop soon, he'd probably have an asthma attack and end up in hospital. He stood right in front of his brother's path, moving down a little awkwardly with Isaac still clinging to him, and Scott was a second too late in trying to dodge him, almost getting clotheslined by Stiles' arm as he pulled him in close.

 

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. Breathe, all right?" Stiles murmured, patting Scott's back as he gasped for air and clung to him as tight as Isaac.

 

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

 

"Yeah. They're upset that Rudolph left Santa with Dancer," Stiles said, Scott sobbing louder at the words.

 

Derek glared over at Finstock, who gave a 'I've got nothing' kind of shrug in response. "Don't worry, kids. I'm sure Rudolph and Dancer just went out to find Santa some milk and cookies. Do you have anything at home for Santa?" he asked, voice gentle and calm.

 

"Hey, c'mon. What've we got at home for Santa?" Stiles prompted Scott.

 

"Almond milk and raisin cookies," Scott mumbled against Stiles' shoulder.

 

"Raisin cookies?" Derek echoed, pulling a face that almost made Stiles laugh. "I'm sure Santa would love those."

 

"Carrots too," Isaac whispered in Stiles' ear.

 

"Yeah, that's right, we've got carrots too. Rudolph and Dancer might've eaten those already though. They need all their energy to get home to the North Pole, don't they?"

 

Isaac nodded sombrely, eyes a little red from his tears.

 

"Do you guys still want a photo with Santa? We can go home and write a message for Ma and Dad on the back," Stiles cajoled, but Scott shook his head firmly.

 

"Not sure Santa would let them at this point," Derek murmured.

 

He looked over to the line where Greenberg was talking with the customers and their children, and figured he could stay where he was for a while. Cora and Laura were nowhere to be seen, but after Scott and Isaac's impromptu meltdowns, they were probably laughing their asses off somewhere with a bit more privacy and fewer glaring parents.

 

"Okay, how about just you two on Santa's chair without Santa?" Stiles asked, but received another head shake in return. "Okay, so we'll just go home then?" he tried, getting another negative response. "All righty. What do you suggest?"

 

Scott went still for a moment, then lifted his head and whispered in Stiles' ear, cupping his hands around his mouth so no one else would hear.

 

"What? I mean... You sure?" Stiles asked, receiving a big nod in return. "All right, we'll ask. But you can't get upset if they say no, okay? This is Santa's chair, so they might not let an elf sit on it."

 

"Bodyguard," Scott murmured defiantly.

 

"Huh?" Derek said, frowning.

 

"Scott and Isaac would like a photo with Elf Bodyguard Derek instead of Santa. Please," Stiles added, jiggling his brothers to echo the word.

 

"Please!" they said, eyes wide and pleading.

 

Derek looked between the two young boys and Stiles' wide eyes. "Uh, okay. Let's go ask Santa."

 

Coach Finstock was surprisingly open to letting the kids sit on his seat, taking his break early with Greenberg trailing after him and trying to fix his broken beard. "Next year, I'm sticking to the soup kitchen. At least people there won't pee on my lap," Finstock muttered on his way out.

 

Stiles winced and was exceptionally glad he wasn't the one sitting on Santa's seat. Derek didn't seem to mind, sitting on the seat and waiting patiently as Scott and Isaac scrambled up onto his legs. They all smiled at the camera and Stiles swore he could hear hover-mum swooning. He wasn't sure he could blame her; grumpy Derek was hot enough already, but Derek smiling and pink in the cheeks like he was secretly pleased to be asked for a photo? Yeah, that was definitely swoon-worthy.

 

Scott and Isaac seemed much calmer when they finished having their photo taken. Stiles paid for the photo, wondering what his Dad and Melissa would think when they saw Isaac still a little red-eyed and Scott somewhat breathless after his dashing about.

 

One of the other elves put up a sign stating that Santa was on his break and would return in ten minutes' time. Several people in the line groaned, a few of the parents muttering to each other about Stiles' brothers getting a photo with the elf. Stiles ignored them completely, and Derek stood off the chair without even looking in the direction of the line. He guided Scott and Isaac to where Stiles was waiting by the photo pickup.

 

"Thanks for that, Derek. Say thank you to Derek," Stiles reminded his brothers, taking them by the hands.

 

Scott wrenched out of Stiles' grasp, darted forward and hugged Derek tightly. Stiles would have apologised, but Derek put a hand on Scott's head, ruffling his hair. That had Stiles' jaw dropping slightly because as of this week, Scott _hated_ getting his hair ruffled. He pulled away any time Stiles or John attempted the gesture that they'd been doing for years without complaint, and if they'd attempted to do it anyway, hysteria would ensue. 

 

"Thank you," Isaac said clearly when Scott was with them again.

 

"You're very welcome, Isaac. This candy cane is from Santa," Derek added, handing them over very solemnly.

 

Isaac took his candy cane with wide eyes and Scott snatched it, immediately ripping open the plastic.

 

"Don't chew on it, Scotty. Mel will have my head if you chip a tooth," Stiles muttered.

 

Scott was too busy gnawing on the helpless candy cane to respond. Isaac held Stiles' hand tighter, tugging on him to get his attention, and Stiles dropped to a knee beside him.

 

"What's up, kiddo?"

 

Isaac looked from the candy cane to Derek, then cupped his hands around Stiles' ear to ask him a question.

 

"No, Isaac, you don't have to give the candy cane back to Santa. It's yours to keep," Stiles said with a grin.

 

Isaac grinned and promptly stuffed the candy cane into the pocket of his overalls.

 

"Ready to head home now?" Stiles asked, standing and looking at his brothers.

 

Scott, who had somehow managed to get red sticky candy cane on his _forehead_ of all places, nodded after a moment's thought. Isaac nodded as well, starting to look a little glassy-eyed and tired.

 

"All right. Let's get going. Thanks again for letting them have the photo with you, Derek. I really appreciate it."

 

Derek seemed surprised at Stiles' extra thanks, but nodded, the bells on his hat jingling and his cheeks a little red as well. "I... It was no problem, Stiles."

 

"How'd you know my name?" Stiles asked; he hadn't introduced himself with his brothers earlier and while everyone in town knew who the Hales were, the Stilinski-McCalls weren't quite so infamous.

 

Derek mumbled something under his breath.

 

"What was that, big guy?"

 

"I... Uh, you were here last year," Derek repeated, his cheeks and ears adorably pink.

 

"I don't remember you; I would've remembered those tights," Stiles said teasingly, winking at him and making Derek blush even more.

 

"You... uh, you left a very lasting impression," Derek said.

 

Stiles barely remembered last week, let alone twelve months ago, but while he wouldn't be forgetting Derek and his tights anytime soon, he had a feeling that Derek remembered him for a very different reason than his clothing. He overcame the urge to start humming 'it's starting to look a lot like Christmas' and grinned at Derek instead.

 

"I did, huh?"

 

Derek nodded, the bell tinkling until he reached up and tore the hat off. "Sorry. It's driving me insane."

 

"I'm surprised you lasted this long, Der-bear," Laura said, smirking at her brother with Cora by her side.

 

Stiles didn't know whether to freak out over their sudden and silent appearance or whether she had called Derek Der-bear. He decided on both.

 

"Where the hell did you come from?! And _Der-bear_?!" Stiles asked, pointing from the sisters to Derek, who was glowering at Laura and Cora with all the force of the Grinch.

 

"Stiles, I want to go home _now_ ," Scott whined.

 

Stiles sighed and looked between Scott and Isaac. They were both looking exhausted and he _had_ promised Mel to get them home in time for dinner.

 

"He's busy Christmas Day, but the day after's free," Cora said suddenly.

 

"Cora," Derek hissed.

 

Cora shrugged and Laura just laughed.

 

"They've gotta go and Finstock's almost finished his break; it's faster this way. So, does the day after Christmas work for you?" Cora asked, looking at Stiles.

 

"Um... Do I answer you or Derek?" he asked, looking between them; Laura actually cackled.

 

"Ignore my devil-spawned sisters. But... uh, Cora's offer stands," Derek added quickly.

 

"Hmm... How do you feel about tofurkey and an abundance of greens?" Stiles asked with a grin.

 

Derek shifted, looking a little confused at the question. "Um... Vaguely nauseous?"

 

"Great, you and Dad'll get along fine. Day after Christmas works for me," Stiles said. "You'll book in the next one yourself, right?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Our second date."

 

Derek looked utterly adorable when he smiled, his bunny teeth showing and gaze soft.

 

" _Stiles_ ," Scott whined, tugging on his arm.

 

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Where the h-e-double candy canes are my elves?" Finstock called. "Hey, flirt on your own time, Hale."

 

Laura and Cora had disappeared as silently as they'd arrived. Stiles tried not to get too creeped out about that.

 

"See you later, Derek."

 

"Looking forward to it," he replied, smiling softly again. Then he scowled, shoved his hat back on, and went back over to Santa's line.

 

"You're _gross_ ," Scott groaned.

 

"I'm gross, am I?" Stiles said, leading his brothers out of the store and to his Jeep.

 

"Totally gross. You're gonna kiss him, aren't you?" Scott said, wrinkling his nose.

 

"Yep. Lots and lots of times. Even when there isn't any mistletoe around," Stiles added; Mel and John had giggled their way through a mistletoe kiss just that morning, much to Scott's revulsion.

 

When Isaac was belted in his booster seat, Stiles checked Scott's seatbelt before heading around to the driver's seat. He sent Mel a quick text to tell her they were heading home and for her to leave the carrot stalks by the front door. Thankfully Melissa didn't ask why.

 

When they returned home, Stiles had to carry Isaac inside. He sleepily wound his arms around Stiles' neck, almost choking him. Scott rushed ahead to open the front door, holding Stiles' keys proudly, but stopped a metre away from the door.

 

"Everything all right there, Scotty?"

 

"The reindeer were here!"

 

"Who?" Stiles asked.

 

He was surprised to see that Mel had even bitten into the carrots to leave obvious teeth-marks on the remainder of the carrots.

 

"Dancer and Rudolph!" Scott said, eyes wide. "'member, they went to find milk and cookies for Santa!"

 

"Oh yeah, that's right. They're probably already back at the North Pole then, huh?"

 

Scott nodded and carefully stepped around the carrots to open the front door for Stiles.

 

"Thanks, Scotty. Why don't you go tell Ma about our trip?" Stiles suggested, carrying Isaac into the lounge room.

 

He set his little brother next to Mel, who curled an arm around him and kept listening to Scott. Scott's face got redder as he became more excited and breathless. Mel had to stop him twice so he could use his inhaler, but the whole story got out eventually - even Isaac and Scott's attack on Santa (which still didn't make sense to Stiles, even with Scott's explanation).

 

"Oh, and Stiles has a date and he's gonna kiss him lots and lots!" Scott announced.

 

Mel looked at Stiles in surprise. "Please tell me you didn't ask Santa out?"

 

"What?! Gross, no way. Santa was... Coach," he muttered quietly, Scott frowning when he wasn't able to hear Stiles' soft words.

 

"Yeah, okay, that's gross. So who is your date?" Melissa asked, grinning.

 

"Derek Hale. I've invited him for leftovers. Technically, Cora invited him."

 

"Right," Melissa said, a little slow and confused. "Well, he's certainly welcome. I'll take the boys out after leftovers lunch so you can have some time to yourselves."

 

"Thanks, Mel," Stiles said, kissing her cheek and standing to head upstairs.

 

"Just remember to be safe!" she called after him, grinning when he spluttered.

 

...

 

_Six years later..._

 

Derek tugged at the beard he'd grown, frowning as flour came off on his fingertips.

 

"Santa's going to be late for his first Christmas if you don't get your butt downstairs," Stiles called, jogging upstairs and looking into the bathroom. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, just this flour. What if someone has allergies?"

 

"They're not going to eat your beard, Der-bear. Just don't let them get close enough to breathe it in and everyone will be fine," Stiles teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You sure you're not just nervous?"

 

"I'm nervous as well. But - " he stopped talking abruptly, eyes widening when he saw Stiles' outfit. "What are you wearing?"

 

Stiles grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Like 'em? Had to get the fabric specially made," he said, patting the green fabric covered in candy canes.

 

"You didn't sign up to be an elf. Why are you dressed as an elf?"

 

"Greenberg's called in sick so they're down an elf, and I volunteered. Now hurry up," Stiles added, heading back downstairs.

 

"You're working the line, right? There's something very wrong about Santa's husband in skin-tight tights while Santa has to be around a hundred children," Derek called after him.

 

"Ooh, can I tell people that Santa's married to his elf?" Stiles asked, cackling and sounding worryingly similar to Laura.

 

Derek groaned and contemplated calling in sick; Finstock was still on the Santa back-up register.

 

"Papa, hurry!" Missy and Holly yelled up the stairs, probably at the insistence of Stiles who knew that Derek couldn't deny their daughters anything.

 

Derek also couldn't deny Stiles anything either, which is why their daughters full names were Mistletoe and Holliday. Filling in government forms was hell on earth.

 

"Be right there!" Derek called, heading down to where his family waited.

 

Along the way, he put on his Santa hat to finish his ensemble. Thank h-e-double candy canes the hat didn't have a bell on it.

 

...

 

The end.


End file.
